1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to particle separators, and more particularly, to particle separators which utilize air flow in combination with gravity to physically separate particles of different size and different density.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes a variety of particle separators for separating a granulated particle mixture into separate batches of particles of related size or related density.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,341 (Weinecke) discloses a flotation separator which includes an air blower for creating a vertical flow of air through a vertical duct. An aguer coupled at an angle to the vertical portion of the duct removes heavier particles from the particles blown upward by the blower. The less dense particles are discharged from the upper end of the duct. The mixed input product is introduced midway along the height of the vertical duct.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,877,861 (Hatch) discloses a particle separator having a vertically oriented chamber and includes an air discharge outlet in the lower portion thereof which creates a vertical updraft within the chamber. The lower density fines are separated out in a cyclone which is coupled to the upper end of the vertically oriented chamber. The higher density particles are discharged from the lower end of the vertically oriented chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,059 (Lindenman) discloses a drying apparatus having a blower which establishes a flow of air through a vertically oriented chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. Re. 29,625 (Summers) discloses an apparatus which separates sand from tobacco. The separated tobacco product is separated from a stream of air passing through the separator by a cyclone separator.
Other relevant art is disclosed in the following United States patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,899,139 (Hardinge) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,398,829 (Brown) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,116 (Greenwood) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,628 (Denevi).